Broken
by My Echoing Silence
Summary: Two years ago, the Keybearer Sora disappeared during his search for his friend Riku, apparently dying of a broken heart. He was last seen in the company of a woman in a dark hooded trenchcoat. Now, members of Organization XIII has come across a youth...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with already existing material.

* * *

'**His Heart has been Broken. He's dying.'**

The dark figure silhouette in the tank stirred slightly, neon bubbles being exhaled and floating into a hole in the top of the tank.

'**But if he dies…'**

A head of longish spiky hair shook slightly.

'**I know. It seems we will have to unchain all the memories that interconnect with the reason for the Break.'**

Long limbs flexed and uncurled from their foetal position.

'**But everything is connected to that! His hopes, his dreams, his _purpose_; they're his reason for _existence. _How will he be able cope without his memories?'**

The head shook again and there was a flash of brilliant jewel-toned sky blue.

'**The memories will be turned into Cards and we will put most of them into a chest. This way, we can return them individually when he can be judged to be able to deal with those memories. This way, searching for his memories will become his purpose. Get Naminé.'**

The head was shaken a final time before the blue, blue eyes opened and the person was able to look around blearily. There were electrodes and tubes all around him, as well as being fitted with a ventilator.

"Download: Complete. Draining fluid………Now."

If the figure hadn't had a pipe down his throat, he would have squeaked in surprise when the warm liquid he was floating in suddenly drained away through a hole in the floor.

"Draining: Complete. Disengaging Apparatus………Now."

As the figure, now revealed as a boy of seventeen with brown spiky hair just past his shoulders and a pale peach complexion, could ascertain, having a tube pulled out of the throat and numerous needles simultaneously yanked out was very, very, _very_ painful.

"Disengaging: Complete. Opening Capsule………Now."

One of the sides of the rectangular tank unsealed and began lowering into the floor, allowing the slender boy to step out onto the grey tiled floor and make for the item-lad table on the left side of the otherwise empty circular room.

The items on the table were vaguely familiar, but he couldn't name what they were. A pile of five thin triangular blue objects glowed, so he reached for them first. The moment his hand touched the pile, the Cards turning into orbs of light and flew into the boy's forehead, loading information directly into his brain. The first Card was the Card of Voice; it gave him an understanding of the spoken word and returned his vocabulary. The second was the Card of Clothe; it told him the uses of clothing and why people wore them. Third was the Card of Emotion; this instilled an understanding of emotions and empathy. Fourth was the Card of Understanding; it gave basic understanding of the behaviours of other beings. The fifth and final card was the Card of Word; it told him how to read and write.

The boy looked down before snapping his head back up, face bright red. The clothes were snatched off the table.

Five minutes later, the boy left the room through the only door, clad in black jeans held up with several black belts, a tight black tank top, black fingerless gloves, big biker boots and an armless full-length, hooded black trench coat. A silver chain hung around his neck, graced by a tri-point crown pendant.

There were several monitor screens in the next room, all of which were turned off. There was another three cards on the command panel; two more blues and a red. Beside them was a piece of paper.

Choosing quickly, the boy reached for the blue cards. The top one was the Card of Basic Knowledge; it told him of the basic items (such as tables, trees, etc) and their functions.

The second blue one was the Card of Cards; there were five types of Card. The Blue Cards were called Core Cards and were common knowledge. The Red Cards were Skill Cards; that is, how to do things. The Yellow Cards were Magic Cards which taught how to spellcaste. The fourth card was the Purple Cards, which gave knowledge of weapons and how to use them. The final kind of cards were White Cards. These Cards were Memory Cards and would return one of the boy's memories.

The red turned out to be Skill Card: Computer Skills. It told him how to use computers to an extent.

Finally, the boy unfolded the piece of paper. The paper appeared to have been ripped from a book.

'**The Beginning'**

**Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell.**

**When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts.**

**Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by the darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ.**

**When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was…**

**For all the answers are within.**

Confused, the boy decided to look at it again later and put it into one of the many pouches hanging off his many belts so he could get to the computer.

The machine booted up okay, but he then ran into a problem; a password.

Glancing around the room and finding nothing for inspiration, he took out the paper again and looked at it. The page went back into a pocket, the word 'FAREWELL' was put into to space and the computer logged in. There was only one program on the desktop so the boy opened it. It was a video program.

A sad-looking girl appeared momentarily on a static-y screen. She was a pretty blue-eyed blond with a caring face and appeared to be the same age as the boy. She spoke only two sentences before the screen fuzzed and 'CURRUPT DATA' appeared in big red letters.

The boy sat back and stared at the now blank screen.

'_**I'm sorry, S----. You're on your own now.'**_

The boy sat staring at the screen for a while, a frown on his face, before he decided to take a look around.

Outside the door were three long white corridors that went on as far as the eye could see. Each went in a different direction; left, right and straight ahead. Still feeling slightly drowsy from whatever tranquilizers were in the tank, the boy decided to sit next to the door and see if anyone came along.

The boy fell asleep there several minutes later, slumped in a dark puddle by the door in the midst of light.

(**space)**

'**Should you really have let Naminé leave him that message? It did give a hint as towards his name, and if he remembers his name so early, he might remember everything and we'll be back to where we started.'**

'**Patience. He needed the motivation. Now that he has a purpose, he'll try hard to reach his goal.'**

'**I'm not so sure…'**

'**It doesn't matter, anyway. They've already found him.'**

**(space)**

"Hey. Wake up."

* * *

Pleez Review 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything recognised as belonging to other people.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up." 

The boy stirred when someone shook his shoulder. He battered the hand away and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Wake up, kid!"

This was followed by a kick in the ribs.

The boy grunted and sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes before glaring up at the one he assumed had kicked him, unconsciously pouting.

The three figures in hooded black coats took a giant step back.

"Great going, Axel. You just had to wake up the Keybearer of all people." This was the figure on the left, sarcasm almost tangible in his words.

"Yeah, well, he's been missing for years! What the hell's he doing here of all places?!" This was from the person on the right who had woken him up. Axel?

The three pulled out weapons from thin air; a pair of chakrum, a sitar and a pair of swords shaped like keys.

The boy cocked his head to the side with all the naive innocence of a child. "What's a Keybearer?"

"You're kidding…" This was from the smallest figure in the middle.

The brown head tilted the other way like a puppy. "About what?"

The one on the left put one hand on his hip and waved the other in the air, as if making a point. "Like, do you even know who you are? What's your name?"

"No." The head tilted again. "Do you know who I am?"

All the weapons disappeared and the three simultaneously shook their heads in disbelief.

**(space)**

The boy bounced happily on the bed, ignorant that members of Organization XII were watching from beyond the mirror along the left wall.

"Do you believe that he has indeed lost his memory?"

Roxas shifted. "He has. There is nothing left. I can feel it."

Xemnas glanced at the Keyblader's Nobody. "Very well. We may still be able to use him."

**(space)**

Axel and the boy, newly dubbed 'Dark', walked through Hallow Bastion, their hoods up.

"So, Axel, what are we doing here, exactly?"

"Looking for some people."

"Who?"

"Don't you worry about that now. I'll give you the names as we see them."

"Why do I have to see them?"

"If he wants you to know, Xemnas will tell you. At the moment, he just wants you to be able to identify them for later."

What Axel wasn't telling Dark was that Xemnas wanted to know if Dark's memory would be triggered when he saw people he had once known and cared about.

Axel stopped on the wall leading towards the Bailey. "Jackpot!" There was a group of seven stood in front of a small building. "What do you think?"

Axel appeared to be studying Dark closely, but the smaller boy didn't notice, too absorbed in studying the people. There was nothing resembling recognition in that earnest face.

"I think those Cards the duck's waving around belong to me. What's his name?"

"Donald." Axel then began to curse fervently as Dark swung his legs over the edge. He hit the ground several meters below and approached the arguing group with the full intent of retrieving his memory Cards. He halted directly behind the duck.

"Excuse me? Donald? Those Cards are mine."

"Hey what's the big…" Donald turned around and slowly looked up…and up. "…idea?" The duck gulped.

"Yoink!" Quick as a Shadow Heartless, Dark snatched the Cards from the water fowl's grasp, (three more reds, a yellow and a purple), turned and ran back towards the Bailey.

"Hey!"

Dark glanced back and picked up the pace when he saw that four of the people in the group were keeping pace; a small mouse-man, a girl with short black hair and a giant ninja star, a tall brunette man with a gunblade and a white-haired youth only a year or so older than Dark.

On his way up the stairs to the battlements, Axel glared at him from above so Dark sent him a reckless grin. Axel rolled his eyes and stepped back, creating a warp portal so the memory-errant Keybearer could make a quick escape.

Given the nature of ironic circumstances, it was really rather predictable that Dark tripped on the last step and went sprawling long enough for his pursuers to catch up.

'_Who didn't see that coming?'_ Was the only thought that crossed Axel's mind. Sighing, he went to help, knowing Xemnas would punish him if he failed to bring the boy back.

Meanwhile, Dark had been surrounded and the white-haired youth (who, from this distance, had very pretty green eyes) grabbed him by the collar in lifted him into the air. Again, it was just chance that his hood fell back.

There was a moment of stunned silence before there was a shouted word from all four of them.

"_**SORA!"**_

Dark, still suspended in the air, pulled a foot back, hurled it forward and buried it in the youth's crotch. This, again predictably, landed Dark back on his arse just in time to miss Axel's fiery shockwave which took out the three humans but passed over the mouse-man's head.

Dark grinned at Axel as he ran past and through the warp portal. Axel rolled his eyes yet again from under the hood and followed the Keybearer.

**(space)**

"**And I suppose _that_ was part of your plan as well?"**

**The woman in the black Organization XIII coat waved away the other's concerns. "Minor setback. Those Cards were useless to them, so it was only right that he retrieve them. Soon I'll give back some of the Memory Cards and then... _then_ things'll start to heat up."**

**The youth shook his head tolerantly while his not-so-stable companion cackled to herself.**

**(space)**

Dark was hiding in the Proof of Existence chamber. Xemnas hadn't been at all happy with his little fiasco in Hallow Bastion.

There were thirteen panels on the floor. Axel had told him that when the panels turned red, it signified those of the Organization who had been had returned to the darkness.

Dark had then asked if he looked like someone called 'Sora' and Axel got fidgety and asked why he wanted to know. This had led to Dark pointing out that 'Sora' was what the people in Hallow Bastion had called him and Axel settled down, telling him that, yes, Dark did indeed bare a passing resemblance to 'Sora'.

Saïx had entered at the end of Axel's affirmation and blown a fit. Axel had been dragged off to see Xemnas, leaving a befuddled Dark to wander Castle Oblivion on his own.

And so Dark, alone and not knowing how to get back to his room, huddled beside the blue Tombstone labelled 'Key of Destiny', trying to stay warm in the cold white-ness of the castle.

"Hey. Whatcha doing out here?"

Dark looked up to find Roxas standing in front of him.

"Don't know how to get back to my room and Saïx took off with Axel a while ago."

"Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Dark spoke again.

"Roxas?" The blonde boy sat down next to the other, giving him his full attention, though being careful not to touch. The next words had been echoing in Dark's mind since he had awakened.

"Who am I? Why am I here?"

Roxas stared at the wall a while, trying to decide how he should answer.

"Roxas?"

"You were…a hero, with many, many friends. You were looking for the two friends you had lost when your world was destroyed by the Heartless. During your journey, you went to many worlds and met many people, but in the end, though you found them both, one went back to your home world, which had been re-made, while the other was trapped in the darkness. You set off to find the one you lost, and, while you came close a few times, he didn't want you to find him. So you kept trying and chasing while he ran." Roxas paused before continuing. "You disappeared two years ago."

"My name? What was my name?"

Roxas shook his head and got up. "There is probably a reason you forgot. Best let your memories come back on their own." When Dark looked ready to argue, Roxas shook his head again. "Go out into the worlds for a year and a day, learn what you can, remember your past and then, only then, if you cannot remember, will I tell you your name."

Dark sighed. "Alright." He got up. "When do I leave?"

Roxas smiled and opened a warp portal. "Now."

**(space)**

**The woman in black blinked. "Well… That was unexpected." She settled back. "Oh well."

* * *

**

Pleez Review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognised as belonging to someone else.**

I'm gonna bring all of the Organization into it because Chain of Memories never happened in my story (mostly cause I've never played it and so don't know what happens in it). There are also three other Nobodies who aren't in the Organization, including the Lady-In-The-Dark-Cloak.

I also want to get it across before I start that Dark isn't really Sora, but he's also not a Nobody or a Heartless. It will be better explained later in the story.

The main pairings are Sora(Dark)xRoxasxAxel and RoxasxSora(Dark)xRiku.

* * *

Roxas had since left Dark to fend for himself in this world, saying he would be back in two weeks or if the Organization turned up in this world. 

Dark wasn't really all that happy. He had traded cold for wet and cold. In short, he was miserable.

The brunette's mood wasn't helped any when he remembered the Cards he'd taken from 'Donald', but at least he now knew how to fight with his keyblades, Angel's Sanctuary and Oblivion, and if he needed a different type, there were four other keychains in his pouches; Oathkeeper, Fenrir, Darkfall and Blue Oceans.

The Spell Card had taught him the Cure spell and the Skill Cards had held Swimming, Gymnastics and Glide.

Dark was currently cursing anyone and anything he could think of. It was pitch black, it was pouring ice-cold buckets and he had absolutely no sodding idea where the hell he was.

The boy shook himself and his cold, shivering limbs and continued on through the trees where he could distantly see a bright yellow light.

So he staggered on, fighting the sleepiness that came with the cold until he heard the loud, booming bell of a large hound coming towards him from the light, followed by a loud, gruff voice carrying a lantern.

Knowing that whoever it was, was coming for him, Dark allowed himself to fall to his knees between the roots of one of the larger trees. Moments later, a large dark brown dog was whining and licking his face.

As his eyes closed and he gave into sleep, Dark heard a gruff exclamation and was picked up and wrapped in a massive, wonderfully, painfully warm jacket.

(**space)**

"…his capacity for magic is phenomenal! How in Merlin's name did the Ministries miss him?!"

"Now, Poppy, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this-"

"Oh my fucking Darkness! There's a green bushbaby on my bed!"

Dark scrambled back and ended up on his arse on the floor.

"Bugger!"

The House Elf squeaked and 'Pop!'ed away.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

Dark looked up. "Say what now?" There was an old man in brilliant purple and green robes, a long white beard and long white hair and a pair of benevolent, twinkling, icy blue eyes.

Dark spat out the first thing that came to mind…which didn't exactly make a whole lot of sense.

"The purple pineapples. They fly."

Those blue eyes twinkled even more and there were several laughs from around the room. Dark's bright blue eyes dashed around the room. There were five people aside from himself in the room.

A woman he assumed was a nurse was hovering by the standard greenish curtain and chuckling indulgently, an older woman in emerald robes with a severely tight bun was holding in a smile, a really, really, _really_ big man with a big bushy beard and little black beetle eyes was laughing boomingly. The only person not laughing was the man with a sallow complexion and lank black hair. He looked positively sour.

And, of course, the old man.

"Where am I now?" Dark asked the said old man plaintively, unconsciously giving big blue puppy eyes.

**(space)**

He was in a place called Hogwarts and it was a school where witchcraft and wizardry were taught.

The castle itself was really kind of shabby compared to Castle Oblivion, though it was infinitely more entertaining. There were ghosts, for one thing. He spent a great deal of time with the Bloody Baron who, for some odd reason, reminded him of Roxas.

And it was amusing as hell when a group of Fifth Year students, whom he found to be in a 'House' called Slytherin, walked in the two when they were deep into a discussion comparing the differences between the Magic Dark used and the Magic these witches and wizards used. The whole manner of channelling and shaping the magic was different and theirs didn't allow for much growth or upgrading.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore, had been more than happy to allow Dark to hang around for a fortnight once it was explained that he, Dark, was from an underground organization dedicated to fighting any who would tip the balance between Light and Dark. According to Dark, he had been raised in an enclave and taught to use his magic in an entirely different way. Dark had been more than happy to acquire as 'wand' (12 ½ inches, flexible, rare palm wood from somewhere called the 'Bermuda Triangle' and core of evenly rarer powdered Leviathan scale) and had proceeded to show everyone just how adept he was at randomly blowing stuff up with seemingly harmless spells.

The nurse-lady, Madam Poppy Pomfry, was more than happy to answer any questions Dark had about healing, and even taught him a few healing and diagnostic spells once he had agreed to teach her the Cure spell.

The tall woman in green turned out to be the Transfigurations professor (which, as far as Dark could figure, was changing the shape of something), Minerva McGonagall, or 'Miss Minny' as Dark had taken to calling her (to her chagrin, everyone else's amusement). She had eventually resorted to offering to teach him how to become an Animagus if he would stop calling her that in front of the students. He had agreed, wanting to know something as nifty as shape-changing.

The large man, Rubeus Hagrid, was the man who had found him on that first night. The two got along splendidly and nary an evening went by that Dark didn't go bouncing down the path to the little hut for tea with the half-giant and to chat on for hours about the various magical creatures of that world.

The last man, one Severus Snape, got a metaphorical kick in the pants when he realised being a total and utter prick to the boy only encouraged Dark to follow him around like an attentive, goofily love-struck puppy. Not to mention it irritated the hell out of the man whenever Dark accidentally called him 'Axel'. Snape had eventually resorted, like 'Miss Minny', to teaching the boy something to keep him occupided. He could have kicked himself for even thinking of something as dangerous as advanced potion-making…if only the boy hadn't been so _good_ at it. Oh, he absolutely stunk at easy potions like the Pepper-Up Potion, but he excelled at things like Veritiserum and the Draught of the Sight. He was tempted to just throw the boy out of his dungeons more than once (he didactually; five times (Dark just kept coming back like a bad smell)), but the questions he asked after reading the encyclopaedia of potion ingredients and their effects actually gave him some inspiration for new potions (not that he'd ever admit it).

Two weeks passed and Dark wondered where Roxas was. Because, for all the people around him and all the friends he had made in the castle, Dark was lonely.

He wanted Roxas and/or Axel. Now.

**(space)**

_"Who are you?! How can you wield the Keyblade?!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_A cloaked figure lifted a key-shaped sword and clouted a blind-folded, white-haired youth with it._

**(space)**

**The shadowed woman was worried. Roxas was becoming volitile without either Axel or Dark around to keep him calm. Axel, himself, had been developing a progressively shorter fuse since Roxas' abandonment of the Organization. And Dark...**

**Dark was dancing wildly along the blurred line of light and shadow, not knowing which side to take. Or even if there _were_ sides.**

**She sighed and her brown eyes glanced at the lumanescent green tank in the corner of the dark room, a slender male figure with spiky hair silhoette against the light.**

**"Is someone really evil if they have not concept of it? If they do not know it is wrong?" She asked the figure.**

**The sleeping Sora didn't reply.**

**She turned back to the monitors before her.**

**

* * *

**Please review. It would make me ever so happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognised as belonging to someone else.**

I'm actually aiming to have had Sora broken into seven peices. Roxas, Sora's empty shell in the lab, Dark, the one towards the end of this very short chapter and three more.

* * *

Roxas finished beating down the strangely familiar white creature and stood back, breathing heavily.

Hearing someone clapping behind him, the blond whipped around.

"Bravo, Roxas. You've still got it."

"Who the hell are you?"

"What? You don't recognise me?" The figure in a familiar black trench coat asked, sounding a little upset. "It's me. Axel." The figure threw back its hood, revealing a head of flame-bright hair, cat-like green eyes and two little triangle tattoos, one under each eye.

There was a brief feeling of warmth and protectiveness before in shifted into confusion. "Ax-el?" Roxas repeated sceptically.

Axel sighed, scratching his head with one hand, the other resting on his hip. "Boy, they really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"Huh?"

Axel brightened. "But don't worry, we'll have you back to yourself in no time!" He took a step forward.

Roxas took a step back and Axel frowned.

The world rippled.

"Shit! He's coming." Axel managed to cover half the ground between them before Roxas could react. "We gotta go now."

Roxas leapt back just as a man in black and red robes and similarly coloured wraps around his face appeared.

"Do not listen to this man, Roxas. He speaks lies."

The blonde twitched. It was blatantly obvious that this strangely familiar 'Axel' was telling at least partial truths if this mummy freak was telling him they were lies, sounding like he had a stick up his arse.

Axel put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Nah-uh. He's the one making lies. This," The redhead motioned to the world around them. "None of this is real. The three of us are the only real things currently in this place."

The man took a step forward, his voice becoming worried and urgent. "Roxas! Don't listen to his lies!"

Axel continued on. "We're in a computer program. Why do you think the world can be frozen like this and you can see things others can't? We have to leave here, Roxas. We have to find Dark and the others before the Organization does!"

The man jerked in surprise and Axel took two steps closer, but Roxas was frozen.

_Dark._

How could he have forgotten Dark?

"He's right, Roxas."

"Naminé!"

Roxas turned and saw the pale girl from earlier. She looked panicky and urgent.

"Roxas! We have to get to him! What if someone else finds him first! Sora can never be whole without him!"

"Indeed."

Xemnas, Saïx, Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx stepped out of a portal.

**(space)**

Dark had been stuck on this particular world for quite some time, nearly seven weeks, and all his acquaintances were making an effort to cheer him up, even Snape had offered free use of his Dungeons.

It was late at night, and Dark was atop the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars and noting when one extinguished.

Where was Roxas…?

As if conjured by his thoughts, a dark portal opened and the blonde boy stumbled out, clutching his ribs and leaning heavily on an equally beat up redhead. Another blonde and a girl with butter yellow hair came out, bruised and bloody.

"Roxas! Axel! Demyx! …Someone?"

A fifth figure slunk out after them.

It was shaped like Dark but it was made almost entirely of darkness like a Shadow Heartless, with glowing yellow eyes and long wispy streams of shadow swirling around its form in ribbons.

"Umm…Roxas…? Who's that?" Dark pointed to the fifth 'person'.

The four Nobodies turned and staggered into battle stances upon sighting the other 'boy'.

Not taking any notice of the Nobodies' aggressive stances and not knowing any better, Dark bound around the Nobodies and approached the 'boy'.

"I'm Dark. What's your name?"

The 'boy' tilted his head to the side and reached for the blue-eyed boy.

* * *

Pleez review 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognised as belonging to other people.**

**There are a variety of reasons I have't updated lately. I'll update my profile and if you want to know about it, you can look there.**

* * *

**The four cloaked figures seated on crates around a bigger crate looked up from their game of poker when they heard the hysterical laughter from their esteemed leader in the next room.**

**The smallest and only girl turned to the tall man in a bright red cloak, contrasting with the others' black ones. "Leixela's gone crazy, hasn't she, Mr Valentine?"**

**Vincent Valentine shrugged, looking back at his cards. "I doubt she was ever entirely sane to begin with."**

*****

Roxas was in the midst of a nervous breakdown.

Not only did he have two sets of contrasting memories, but he just got his arse handed to him by his ex-leader and barely escaped, he had a rather painful bruise forming in the small of his back and, to top it all off, Dark was playing Tric-Trac with what half his memory identified as a Heartless on a Hospital Wing bed while a nurse healed their wounds.

Looking around, he noticed Demyx sitting on one of the beds, looking lost and scared, his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

The Melodious Nocturne, he recalled, had been the lover of Zexion, but he was guessing that was over since the stoic Nobody had attacked him when he had taken a stand with Axel and Roxas.

The blond girl, Naminé, was asleep in one of the beds across the aisle, having taken more damage than the others because of her lack of fighting skills.

Axel, for his part, was on the bed on Roxas's other side, fully immersed in a glaring matched with the tall, black-haired man that started over the man trying to get Axel to drink a potion that Roxas could vouch tasted like stale vomit.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed while Madam Pomfry wasn't looking, Roxas limped his way over to the other blonde.

Demyx jumped when Roxas climbed onto the bed with him, but snuggled into the other Nobody's arms and began to cry when Roxas wrapped his arms around the Sitarist.

Dark and Shader looked up from their game as one, and looked over to where Roxas was providing comfort, both smiling softly as they let their gazes wander around the room, pausing on the sleeping Namine and arguing Axel.

And Shader wondered if they even realized that Dark had given them shards of his Heart yet.

*****

It was official.

With permission from the Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, the four Nobodies, the Anti-Sora (since dubbed 'Shader' by Dark) and Dark set up a base of operations in the dungeons of the castle once Roxas, the group's default leader, explained what was really happening and why they were there.

The old man had agreed on the condition that no one but himself, McGonagall and Snape ever find out where they were from and what was happening. Something about maintaining world order.

Namine, as the weakest, was designated the position of coordinator and it was her duty to document the worlds they would be checking out and anything they found out while on them. She was also given full access to the Forbidden Section of the Hogwarts library by the Headmaster to help with anything they might need to look up.

Demyx, the weakest after Namine, was given the job of guarding Namine, acting as back-up and, occasionally, checking out the more harmless worlds. He'd been a bit pouty but accepted it.

Dark, Roxas and Axel would check out worlds individually (except Dark, who was not allowed to go anywhere but the bathroom without Shader) and report back on their findings and any Cards they might find.

* * *

Done. Review if you want. I would make me happy.


End file.
